Bus Stop
by whatsitoya
Summary: ONESHOT, OOC, All Human. Bella has an inner struggle when she "meets" a boy.


**OOC, All Human. Bella has a weird encounter with a boy named Edward.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

I stood on the sidewalk, the rain pouring on me. My hood was down, making my head as wet as if I had just taken a shower. Only two buses had not come yet, so all their passengers were huddled in a mass of umbrellas and backpacks. Knowing no one on either bus, I waited for my bus towards the outside of the group.

A boy on my bus, Edward I think his name was, was standing a few people away from me. When a bus drove by us – not picking _anyone_ up – he then walked on the grass and stood by my left side, probably just to get a better lookout for buses coming. His black hood was up, and if I had stopped staring at the sidewalk and looked up I'd be able to see his face, which I knew from previous examinations to be extremely good-looking. He held a long, thin container in his right hand – the hand nearest me – the outside of it spotted wet; its contents warm and dry.

I had no experience around boys, so it was natural for me to be shy and quiet. I had read enough romance novels to start dreaming of how this boy – whom I had never talked to – would suddenly pipe up conversation with me. We'd connect, and in a few days time we would kiss and cuddle and be the cutest romantic couple. All this went through my head in just a few seconds. I was about to actually think my "love story" through when suddenly…I felt quite a few things.

Blood pulsed through my veins.

I bit my lip to fight an urge to smile.

I held my tongue to fight another urge to talk.

My unnaturally cold hands went hot; my heart thudded in my ears.

All daydreams were forgotten. I had to concentrate on not talking and making a fool of myself in front of the beautiful creature standing next to me.

I clutched my phone in the pocket of my sweatshirt, writing out the words I desired to say – _It's really wet_ – on its screen. For some reason, something was screaming at my brain to say these words aloud – monotone and softly, so only the man next to me could hear.

My pulse still beat erratically in my ears, and in my head. After a few minutes of finally regaining my true breathing pattern, I was once again biting my lip to protest smiling and talking to the man aside me for no reasons at all. I could not describe what emotions I truly felt at that time. However, out of the blue…

He walked away.

I froze for a moment, then wiped off the rain that had pooled on my forehead. My sleeve became soaked, but I did not feel it too much. I knew I shouldn't be so affected: why would anyone want to stand by me in the first place if they didn't know me?

Before I could answer that question in my head, my body unconsciously grew slump. I felt my shoulders drop, the weight of my backpack falling slightly; my lips parted a fraction, no longer craving to smile or strike up conversation; my phone dropped from my hands into the bottom of the pocket of my sweatshirt, weighing it down some. All taking place just a few moments after a boy left my side to stand elsewhere.

The physical changes were not horrible as the emotional. All of a sudden, I felt very weird. Incomplete; something in me was missing, something that I hadn't even known was there to begin with. I felt somewhat hollow, and it seemed as though bored was the most accurate way to describe my insides – which until a few seconds ago were squirming relentlessly, now they seemed to never be functional again.

The rain was drizzling by the time I caught up with society. The mass of people were still hunched over small umbrellas and bags, shivering and cold as they were minutes ago, also. They had not changed at all, but _I_ felt so different.

I whipped my head around, craning my neck to see where the source of my aniexty had walked away to. His black jacket and backpack – and height – made him stand out among the girls he was with; their yellow Abercrombie shoulder bags were not as efficient as a two-shoulder backpack, but they could do what they wanted. The boy who had been standing next to me those precious moments ago now had his back facing me, most likely talking to the females surrounding him.

I mentally sighed, and turned around to begin my bus-hunting yet again. However, this time I could not concentrate on finding a bus; I still felt bored and hollow.

I found this very odd, and was so entranced in my thoughts that I did not even notice that I was sitting in the front seat of my bus already until a splash of water from a soaking umbrella found its way onto my face. I blinked in surprise, looking at its owner – a girl from my stop – and then turning back out to the window. I tried to forget my unimportant encounter with the handsome boy, but my mind was having too much fun going into daydream-romance overload.

As I continued looking out the window, I couldn't help but wish our bus would be full one day. Then, when it would com to my stop, I would have to choose a seat already occupied, and it would be the one with whom I wanted to sit – Edward. (Actually, I still wasn't sure if that was his name, but it would appease my fantasies just fine.)

The girls who walked out of the bus before me began screaming at every puddle they came across; served them right for wearing flip-flops in fifty degree weather. I trotted along to my street silently; I was glad no one lived down this way. I walked slowly, my legs unable to endure much exercise, for I was still completely worn out. The rain continued drizzling, my hood off as usual as I soaked up the rain we normally did not get here. It helped me think back to my situation as I walked.

I remembered a conversation I had with my only guy friend recently. We were talking about true love, and I believed in it wholeheartedly. My friend was not so sure, for he thought lust was mistaken for love in our world too many times to count. I agreed with him, but said that every person does have a soul mate and would meet him/her at least in their life. I knew that the 'higher forces' or even our emotions would not let humans live without at least _seeing_ who would be a perfect match for us; for some people, they would get to spend their whole life with their mate. I also told my friend that you would know who your match was sooner or later, but you would know all the same.

I was crying down the desolate street as I regained these recent memories. I remembered an icon I had seen on someone's profile: _I love the rain, cause then nobody knows I'm crying_. Well, it went something like that. At any rate, it was true for me now.

Was this boy would had sparked such weird and unknown emotions in me so quickly my soul mate? He seemed quite cold to me, but perhaps if I had just said something – _anything!­ _– it would have worked out.

Although, who's to say he _wasn't_ feeling the same things as me? Was he too holding back an urge to say something; pursing his lips in an effort to restrain a smile? Did he want to come back to my side after he walked away to other women, only wanting me near him so his heart could be complete?

I had possibly just truly met my soul mate, but would I now be able to spend the rest of my life with him, or were we both doomed to settle with someone else?

I wiped my face again, washing the tears and rain away. Now my fantasy side (which was pretty much the majority of me anyway) had just taken over and gotten out of hand. I was still crying over the so many "_What ifs?"_ but I knew I was over-thinking it all and wishing for my happy ending like in a book. Don't we all?

I got my key out and texted my mother to let her know I was home. I double-locked the doors, knowing I would be home alone until midnight, if not later. I looked out the patio door; it was raining – as it had been the whole day – but for some reason it looked even gloomier than before. Maybe it was just my mood. I shook my head unbelieving as I fed my meowing cats, then put water on to boil. I didn't feel like thinking about the rest of my love life anymore, so some hot chocolate and AIM would work wonders right now.

**Review, I could use some pointers. I don't have a beta, either, so if something seems weird it's probably not just you.**


End file.
